Forever and Always
by The Super Ninja
Summary: So Basically This picks up after Connor and Jude Break up. it follows their lives and how things work out or crash down. It is a Jonnor fic so there will be a happy ending eventually. :)


Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of nay media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

*The words in _italics_ are thoughts*

*A/N means Author's note*

 **Ok so I realize that it has been way overdue that I get my fat ass in gear and start with writing again. Im going to be attempting a Fosters fanfic so fingers crossed.**

 **So this is a Jonnor fic in the end so there will always be a light at the end of a tunnel, it may just take some time to get to that point :D**

My Heart sank the moment that I ended the Skype call with the one person who has kept me sane though out the entire ordeal with my father, Adam Stevens. I can't believe that I had just broken up with Jude Adams-Foster.

 _What have I done…?_

I felt sick. I felt alone. I wished I had never sent Jude that picture. I felt so incomplete. My first instinct was to get up and go to the only other person I could trust at that point in time. I slid my laptop off my lap and eased it over onto the corner of my desk that was located just next to my head region on my left of my bed, I stood up and headed for my door, my only goal was to reach the room of my mother before I totally broke down and lost all form of rational thinking.

"M..M..Mom!" I trembled as I shouted her name throughout the house hoping that the cracking of my voice would get her attention and she would meet me half way to her room, for I don't think I would've been able to make it to her room before I completely broke down. Thankfully my guess was correct and my mother emerged from her room with a look of despair on her face the moment she locked eyes with me. That was it, I couldn't handle it anymore, I let it all go. Glistening drops of sadness trailing down my red cheeks like a river during a storm. My mother ran to me, falling onto her knees in the process, wrapping me in her familiar embrace. I did the only thing that I knew how to do at that point and that was to fall into my mother's embrace, there was nothing as soothing as the comfort of a mother to her son and this is what I had needed.

"Connor, talk to me. What happened? What is wrong baby?" My mother was searching my eyes for any indication as to what was wrong.

"Jude and I just broke up mom!" I stuttered out to her

Hearing myself say those very words made my heart break into a thousand more pieces. I sobbed my heart out into my mother's shoulder, her shirt already becoming noticeably wet from the tears.

"Shhhh….Honey I'm here for you, you aren't alone I promise you." Mom tried reassuring me while she gently rubbed my back up and down.

"Now take a deep breath sweetheart and tell me what is going on."

I settled down enough to the point where I could string sentences to explain why I felt as though my world had come crashing to a halt, " So I was talking to a few of the other guys in the soccer team and… well… they said that they do it all the time, that their girlfriends like it and it's fun, So I figured it would help Jude and I in our relationship cause it's been taking a bit of strain."

"What Connor? What did you do?" My mother looked quite concerned.

"I…Kind of…ah…Sent him a picture"

"Um..ok…of what?" My mother looked at me as though she had figured everything out but waited for me to say it.

"My dick. I thought that if Jude and I got to be a little bit more personal with each other it would fix things." I felt so ashamed

My mother almost burst out laughing and this made me mad for here I was spilling my heart out and she was laughing. I made a move for my room and she had stopped me by stepping in the way.

"Honey, firstly I want you to know that I am not laughing at your situation, trust me I know how it feels, I've been in your situation before which is why I was laughing."

"You have?" My mom gestured for me to follow her to the kitchen.

My mother knew just how to cheer me up, my favourite food which happened to be chocolate cake with sprinkles. Of course this was going to take a bit of time to bake so mom spoke to me while I watched her prepare my comfort food.

"Ok so I wasn't as young as you, I must've been about 16. So it was summer break and I went to visit my folks in Texas. At the time I had a boyfriend, who might I add was **very cute**."

I smiled at my mother's emphasis on the fact that he was cute.

"So anyway, I was going to be spending the whole time with my parents so I thought that if I didn't do anything soon then I would lose him. So I decided to show him a few naked photos of myself, safe to say I scared him off and we broke up right after and to this day I regret that I did what I did. Honey, I'm not approving of what you did but you probably scared Jude. I know how much that boy means to you and if you ask me, I think he will make a dam good son in law"

I laughed for the first time today at my mother's statement, of course she is thinking of my marriage when I am only 14 years old.

"Mom, I am only 14! I'm not going to get married any time soon and that's only if Jude will forgive me."

"Oh my sweet baby, it's never too early to plan a wedding and as for that handsome future Mr. Stevens, I have never seen a more in love couple than you two, you guys will find a way to work things out."

"Thanks mom I really appreciate the ear."

"Any time sweetheart, now stop crying and eat your cake and then how about we watch an episode of desperate housewife's huh? Nothing like a scandal and cake to put you in a good mood."

I nearly choked on a piece of cake when I laughed way too hard at my mom's enthusiasm. I checked my phone. 20:37 P.M. No messages. I had let out a deep sigh and made a moved for the couch. When I was next to my mom on the couch I had felt as though all my problems had gone away, even if it was just for a few hours.

After I had finished my nightly routine, I got into bed and removed my shirt. I reached for my phone which was lying on the desk. I opened to my chat with Jude.

 **Conner: Hey Jude, I realized that a lot was said today, I'm not sure what's going on or where my life is going but I know one thing….. I want you in it.**

 **Love you xoxo**

After a few minutes I noticed that the message was read and that Jude was in the process of typing a message.

 **Jude: Connor, I'm extremely tired at the moment, can we talk in the morning please?**

 **Connor: Of Course we can.**

 **Jude: Love you.**

 **Connor: Love you more.**

My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest after reading those two words.

 _He said he loved me, this obviously means that things are going to be ok right?_

My thoughts ran amuck and the last thing I remembered before falling asleep was that beautiful smile of Jude Adams-Foster.

The familiar tone of my alarm rang throughout my bedroom, indicating that it was 08:00 A.M. It was time to get up and start the mundane routine of getting ready for my daily torture, or as my mom calls it, school. I swiped right on my alarm and then continued on to check my social media for any notifications that would peek my interest. I noticed that I did not have any new messages from Jude, this lead to my heart sinking. Usually I had a good morning message from him because he was more often than not awake before me.

 _Maybe he needed some space? Maybe he slept through his alarm?_

I decided not to dwell on the thought for too long so I sent him a message hoping he had a good day and that we could talk when I got home from soccer. I decided to put on a pair of knee high chino shorts for it was said to have been a warm day, accompanied by a black tank top. My choice of shoes that day was a pair of all black vans that Jude had bought me as a going away present.

"Connor! Breakfast is ready!"

I took a final look in my mirror situated next to my wardrobe and had let out one last sigh before I grabbed my bags and headed for the kitchen where the usual bacon and eggs would be standing, waiting for me to eat. I greeted my mom as I walked into the kitchen. There was little conversation that morning, because mom was running a bit late so we had to eat in a rush so she could drop me off at school before going to work.

Andrew Preston High School was the name of the school that I had just recently transferred to. It was a public school which meant there were different class schedules and more students than what there was at Anchor Beach. There were 6 periods a day with it being 2 periods lunch then 2 periods lunch 2 periods home time. It was a weird system I must admit. Out front on one of the benches sat my usual friend circle. It consisted of 1 girl, Sadie and 2 guys, James and Brad.

Sadie was a girl with dark complexion, her afro always so radiant and fluffy, and her smile being her winning feature. James was your typical skater type of guy, beanie and skate board in hand; he had short brown hair that was always slightly style upwards in the front. Brad was on the soccer team with me and that's how I became friends with the former two. He was slightly taller than me with jet black hair with an athletic build.

"Connor! Can you believe it? James over here is thinking of asking Tiffany to the junior end of summer dance." Sadie exclaimed while trying to hold back a laugh as I neared the group.

"Now that is a sight that I would pay to see. Her rejecting you that is" I gave James a quick wink before greeting everyone.

"Jude and I kind of broke up and I feel like it was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life."

Brad shot me a look as though he knew exactly what had happened.

"What! Why Connor? And he was such a sweetheart! I was so sure that y'all were going to get married and have like a hundred children together." Sadie exclaimed at me. She gave me a hug and told me that if I ever needed to talk that she was here for me, so did the other two just as the bell for homeroom rang.

I was making my way to homeroom when suddenly I was pulled into the janitors closet by Brad.

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is." He said as he closed the door behind us.

"It's exactly what it is, I thought Jude would of found it sexy like most of the guys girlfriends on the team." I looked away from Brad's face

"Shit Connor, I'm sorry that it turned out this way. I'm going to fix this, I swear."

"And how do you propose we do that?" I gave him a sceptical glance.

"Leave it to me, I'll let you know at practise this afternoon."

With that we left for our separate classes. I walked into homeroom and the teacher gave me one look and I knew what he was going to say.

"Mr. Stevens, welcome to my homeroom, are you aware that late coming is a offense in my class?"

"Yes Sir"

"Right, bag down, hands on your head."

The class sniggered at me as I moved to stand in front of the class with my hands on my head. Mr. Smith went on to give the daily announcements in regards to which teachers were absent and so on till the bell rang for first period.

They day went very slowly, my mind always wondered to Jude. Was he ok? What is he up to? Will we ever be the same again? Everything passed through my mind till the final bell for school rang. Next mission was to survive soccer practise so I could just go home and cry again, I then suddenly remembered that Brad said that he was going to sort out my problem at soccer. Lord I hoped he wasn't going to do something ridiculous. Boy was I wrong.

I walked into the changing room and upon my entrance the entire team stood up and looked to me, Brad standing in the middle looking smug. The ring leader of catching up to nonsense looking smug at you was never a good thing, it usually ended in detention or worse, expulsion. Not really expulsion but it was bad.

 _I am going to utterly destroy Brad if he did what I think he did._

"So I've informed the boys about your particular problem and they are obliged to aid in the helping of a bro according to rule 74 section 32 sub section c of the bro code. We are going to help you get your boy back."

 _Its official I am going to destroy this child._

'"With that being said you are hear by officially being abducted. I've spoken to your mom and she has taken care of the logistics. And coach Gleeson has happily postponed practise for a small price that you will find out in due time. With that being said…Get him!"

With that, the whole locker room exploded into a ruckus as everyone dived for a piece of my limb, I also had noticed a blindfold appearing out of now where before everything went dark.

 **Brad's POV**

"Sweet baby Jesus gents, Connor is going to destroy us when he breaks free."

Connor was being carried on four of the guys shoulders hands and feet bound as well as the blindfold. To be honest it looked exactly like a kidnaping, which it was but for a good reason. We received very dodgy looks from some of the people outside the school and I'm pretty sure that someone called the police. But who cares, we were doing this in the name of love.

Our friend Michael pulled up to the front of the school along with another 2 of his friends, one driving behind him and the other next to him, who I assumed was going to take his care home after we boarded the train.

"Get in! We have a date with destiny gents!"

"Oh fuck off guys! Where are you taking me!" Connor squirmed and tried to get free but was quickly shut down.

It took us about 20 minutes to get to the train station where we all ordered our tickets and boarded the train; the time was now 17:00 P.m. so we would arrive in San Diego at about 8ish. Good think we arranged with the Adams-Foster army to pick us up at the station otherwise it would've been a long walk.

*Three hours later*

"Right gents! Operation love tunnel is a go!" I was quiet proud of myself for the name I chose, quite fitting if you ask me.

With that everyone got off the train and we were looking for the Adams-Fosters. We managed to located two women holding up a sign that read: Renegade Soccer Boys!

Fitting title.

"Evening Mrs. And Mrs. Adams-Foster, we really do appreciate the effort that you guys have put into helping us sort this issue out. There is only 15 of us here I hope that's not going to be to much of a problem." I smiled at them

"You must be Brad. Your determination to help Connor is a true testament of how good a judgement Connor has in friends, and I'm sure we can make a place for 15 teenaged boys somewhere in our house, think of it as a giant sleepover." The young lady named Lena said

Stef added, "Lets go boys, in the car, we don't want to be here all night."

With that we all had piled into the two cars and it was about a twenty minute drive till we pulled into a drive way that must have been very familiar to Connor.

 **Connor POV**

Finally my feet were cut free but my hands were still bound as while as the blindfold. I had no idea where we were, because every time that they would discuss plans they would cover my ears or take me out of earshot.

"Careful of the step there Connor" I heard Michael say.

 _Where was i? Please don't let this be a strip club. Why would they take a train to a strip club though?_

"Okay Connor we are here."

Finally my hands were unbound and my blindfold was removed and standing in

front of me was the one thing that I desired most in the world. The light of my life. The man who always made me smile.

Jude Adams-Foster

"Connor…."

Tears slipped from my eyes…

 **And that's all for now folks, I hope this chapter was good enough for now. This was just to get things rolling, I do plan on making the chapters longer but I felt that if I didn't get this chapter up I wouldn't be compelled to write more. Please let me know what you guys think**


End file.
